Girl Meets World: Riley and Maya's Story
by NonePizzaWithLeftBeef
Summary: Riley Matthew's relationship with Maya Hart undergoes drastic changes after Riley catches Maya doing something in her room. Rated M for sexual content!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my first story, so leaving a review would be much appreciated. I will be taking suggestions if you want to leave them, and I might decide to write about it. Hope you enjoy this first story.**

Riley Matthews arrived home from school at 4:30 just like every day. She went into her room and did her homework until she got bored.

"Usually Maya is here by now" Riley whined, bored out of her mind. "I'll just go to her house then."

Riley got her dad to drive her to Maya Hart's house. When she arrived she knocked on her door but no one answered. She tried to open the door and found out it was unlocked, so she stepped inside. She didn't see anyone.

"Maya are you home?" Riley tried to yell out, but it came out as more of a whisper because she was scared.

No one replied but she did think she heard something coming from Maya's room. Riley walked towards the room to be able to hear better. There was sound coming from in there! Someone was moaning in Maya's room…

Riley started to open the door, very slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. What she saw truly shocked her.

Maya was laying on her bed, naked, rubbing her pee pee. Maya didn't notice Riley opening the door and eventually Riley was inside Maya's room.

"Oooooh fuck yessss" Maya continued to moan while a stunned Riley Matthews watched on.

"Maya! What why are you rubbing your pee hole and why are you using curses? Riley asked, tossing a blanket over a nude Maya Hart.

"RILEY! I was so close to cumming, for god's sake!" Maya whined, annoyed at her friend barging in. "You've heard me swear quite a lot too."

"Maya, my dad would never let me swear, and what do you mean by 'cumming'?" Riley asked intrigued by the new word.

"Riley, you've heard me swear all the time!" Maya asked, worried how her friend got on with her day with the release of an orgasm. "But Riles, have you never had an orgasm?"

"No?" Riley replied, still unsure what these new words meant. She had forgotten about her friends use of crude language.

"Alright Riley, sit next to me." Maya motioned for her best friend to take a seat on the bed. "First off, this is a woman's vagina, and while there is a pee hole in it, that's not what I am rubbing. Secondly, An orgasm is something boys and girls have when they experience sexual pleasure. Boys usually release semen from their penises and girls release cum from their vaginas, it comes out the urethra. It feels really amazing Riles."

"So this is my… vagina?" Riley asked. "And if an "orgasm" feels so good why haven't I heard of it before.

"It's not really something a lot of people do socially. It's more of an at home thing, where no one will bother you." Maya said sarcastically.

"Oh…" Riley said, embarrassed about interrupting Maya, "So how do I have one?"

"Well I'll show you." Maya said mischievously, throwing the blanket off her nude body. "One of the best ways to do it, is to just rub your clit around in a circle, like this."

Maya first pointed to her clit, to show Riley where it was located. Then, she started to do circles around her clit with her fingers as Riley watched on, eyes locked on the situation playing out in front of her. Maya started moaning again as she got back into it. After a few minutes, Maya's orgasm was close.

"Fuck yessssss" Maya moaned, her orgasm about to hit. "OH GOD! FUCK ME!"

Maya screamed out as she came buckets, her cum came pouring out all over her finger's still doing circles on her clit. After she finished cumming she sat back up and brought a finger to her mouth.

"If you eat the right foods, your cum will even taste sweet" Maya said as she took the finger in her mouth and sucked her cum right off."

"Oooo I wanna try!" Riley said as she grabbed Maya's hand and shoved a different finger into her own mouth. "Mmmm you do taste sweet!"

"You have to go now, I need to clean up my room, and your parents won't be happy if they find out about this." Maya said as she pushed Riley out of her door. "Come back tomorrow and I'll show you some more."

"Okay, I can't wait!" Riley said as she walked out Maya's front door and grabbed the phone to call her father. "Tomorrow is gonna be so much fun!"

**So that was it, the first chapter of my first story. I hope you all enjoyed. Again, a rating would be greatly appreciated to know what I could to better. Suggestions for the next part of the story will ONLY be accepted through a personal message. Thanks again, I hope you come back for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Riley puts what she learned to the test, with a little surprise at the end. Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated, good or bad they help me improve my writing for you folks. Suggestions will be taken through a private message. Enjoy**

After her father brought her back to the apartment, he and Topanga went out for a date night. That left Riley Matthews home alone with her brother Auggie Matthews. Riley was anxious to try what Maya had taught her, but she didn't want Auggie to be in the house when she did.

"Auggie don't you have a friend's house you could go to?" Riley asked, trying to sound polite.

"No." Auggie replied.

"What about -" Riley was cut off at the ringing of the door bell. "This could be convenient."

Riley rushed over to the door and peaked through the hole and saw it was Ava. She opened the door, excited that Auggie may be leaving.

"It's AVA MORGENSTERN!" Ava sang as she stepped over the threshold. "Where's Auggie?"

"He's getting a snack" Riley replied as Ava rushed past her to find Auggie. "Are you guys going back to your house Ava? Our parents aren't home."

"Do we have to?" Ava whimpered. "Can't you just watch us?"

"Mom and dad said that we can't have anyone over." Riley responded.

"Fine." Ava said sternly. "Auggie, come."

"K" Auggie replied, leaving his snack on the kitchen counter, and walking out the door.

"Finally, some time to myself!" Riley said, overjoyed she was now alone.

Riley was ready to try out what Maya had shown her, so she rushed to her bedroom. When she got inside, she decided to take the blankets and sheets off her bed, because Maya had gotten messy.

"Should I really be doing this?" Riley thought to herself as she was pulling the sheets off her bed. "It's so naughty!"

The idea excited Riley but she didn't want to make her parents mad. But on the other hand, she wanted to be more like Maya, and this would be one way to do it. She decided to go for it.

Riley now had the sheets off of her bed. She started to strip down. First, she pulled her shirt over her head, allowing the whole world to see her unicorn printed bra. She laughed to herself as she thought about Maya making fun of her for still wearing unicorns on her bras. She was getting off task! Next she started to peel her jeans down her long, thin legs, this time revealing her bunny panties. Again she giggled at the thought of Maya seeing this pair of underwear.

"I look good in my underwear!" Riley exclaimed as she took a look over her thin body. She was tall for her age, and her body looked good as she examined her preteen body. The only thing she didn't see were the breasts that Maya was starting to develop. Maya's were starting to get larger, but Riley's were still the same tiny A cups.

Riley took one last look over herself before she decided it was time to get into it. She reached behind her back and released her unicorn bra to the ground, now her tiny preteen titties were out in the open. Then she started to push her bunny panties to the ground. In the back, her tiny ass came fully into view, and in the front she revealed her slightly hairy pussy.

Riley now stood in the open looking down over her nude body. She remembered seeing that Maya had no hair around her vagina. She'd have to ask Maya about that. All stuff for tomorrow she thought to herself. Now it's time to have an orgasm.

Riley hopped up onto her bed and layed on her back. She reached her hand down to her pussy and felt that it was wet.

"Eeeeewwww" Riley said as she wiped her hand off on her bed. "What is that stuff?"

Whatever is was, Riley didn't care, she had to know what Maya felt yesterday when she was cursing like a sailor. She reached her hand back down and found her clit. Immediately when she touched it a new sensation shot up, through her body causing her to spasm a little.

"OH GOD!" Riley screamed as her body jerked from it's newfound stimulation. "That felt… AMAZING!"

Riley was thrilled with what had happened to her body. She reached down to her clit again, but this time when the sensation shot through her body she didn't jerk, instead she started to move her hand in circles like Maya had shown her.

"Ohhhhh my god yesss!" Riley began to moan as she started to really get into her first masturbation session.

Riley circled her clit faster and faster as the feeling of bliss continued to rise. She was trying to keep from cussing, but the feeling was just too much for her to keep it in.

"Ohhhhhh! GOD DAMN IT!" Riley said as she continued to fuck herself.

Riley's hand was now a blur on her clit as her orgasm was fast approaching. The feeling building up inside of her was too much, she was going to cum.

"OH FUCK!" Riley screamed upon orgasm, her cum came pouring out over her fingers. She brought it up to her mouth and sucked her fingers clean. "Mmmmmm"

"Riley! We're home" Topanga yelled from the living room.

Riley rushed to put her clothes on. Her face was flushed from her first ever orgasm. She didn't know it yet but what she had squirted all over her room.

"Hi mom and dad!" Riley said as she ran out to greet her parents, not realizing her shirt was on backwards.

"Is this a new style? Am I missing something?" Cory asked, jokingly. "Get in bed, there's still school tomorrow."

"Okay, night dad." Riley said as she hugged both of her parents. "Night mom."

**Thanks for reading, once again a review is greatly appreciated. Good or bad my writing will hopefully improve. I will take suggestions only through a private message. Once again, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is. Chapter 3. I decided to split this chapter in half. The second half will be much longer and it might not come out this Sunday, sorry. So I also decided to post this one early so I have at least posted something. Leave your feedback to my writing, good or bad, it's always appreciated. If you want to make suggestions they will only be taken through a personal message, thanks again, Enjoy.**

Riley Matthews and Maya Hart both went to school the next day. Neither one of them said a word about what Riley had walked in on. In truth, Maya wouldn't mind so much if they did talk more about it. Maya was bisexual and she had had a crush on Riley since the day they met. At the end of the day, the two met in the hall.

"You coming over to my place after school?" Maya asked, hopeful she would have more time with her best friend.

"Yeah! I'm ready to go." Riley said as she closed her locker after a long day of school.

So Maya and Riley went to Maya's house in silence, but excitement. Gammy Hart was at the drugstore getting her medicine. It usually took her a long time, and she would probably get dinner afterwards, so they were home alone.

"Riley, are you ready to learn more?" Maya asked, she didn't want to scar her friend, so she would take it step by step.

"Yes Maya. I'm ready." Riley replied.

"Alright. First lesson is penetration. "Maya explained as she started to pull her clothes off. "Penetration is when something enter your vagina. In masturbation it can be fingers, a dildo, a vibrator, fruits, veggies. Basically anything that will fit inside of you."

"Does it hurt?" Riley asked, a little frightened to actually put something inside of her.

"When you first break your hymen there can be a little pain, but then it just starts to feel amazing." Maya responded

"Alright, so what first?" Riley questioned, eager to learn how to make herself feel good like she had done yesterday.

"Well first, I need to take my clothes off." Maya said as she reached down to the edge of her tight blue shirt and pulled it up, over head. Riley stared at Maya's tits, which were held up by her blue bra, matching her shirt.

Maya reached behind her and undid her bra, slowly letting it fall, watching Riley's smile getting bigger and bigger as her bra fell lower and lower until it was finally off, revealing her breasts. Riley thought they were huge, but all she had to compare to was her's, which had barely started to come in.

"You like Riles?" Maya asked her friend, but Riley didn't here, she was staring at Maya's juicy tits, not concentrating on her mouth. "Whatever"

Then, Maya reached down and pulled her jean shorts, legging, and panties to the ground in one swift motion, and she was naked.

"Now you like Riley?" Maya asked, spinning around to show off her ass, and spinning back around to face her friend.

"Mhm yeah" Riley said quickly, trying not to take too much brain power off of admiring her friend. Then she saw the Maya's hairless pussy and remembered her question. "Hey Maya, why don't you have hair on your vagina? I have it on mine."

"I shaved mine, it makes it easier for me to get down there

"Alright let's get to it then." Maya pulled her best friend onto her bed and laid on her back again. "First I gotta get wet."

Maya reached down to her pussy and started to rub her fingers around on her clit. Small moans escaped her mouth and she felt herself start to get wet.

"Alright, now I can stick my finger inside." Maya reached her finger down to the opening in her vagina and slowly inserts her finger. "Ooooo fuck yes, Riles it feel so good to have something fill you up."

Maya shoved her finger deeper and deeper until it was fully inside of her.

"Oh my god, fuckkkk meeee!" Maya yelled as she moved her finger in and out of her preteen pussy. "Rilessss I'mmm gonnaaa fuckinggg cummmmmm!"

Maya's body started to twitch with her orgasm, but it only made her finger fucking speed up. Her finger pistoned in and out of her pussy as her orgasm overcame her entire body, until at the end she just lay there motionless.

"God that felt so good." Maya finally said. "You see how I did that Riles?"

"Yes, Maya." Riley responded, stunned as she kept watching her friend. "I can't wait to learn more!"

"Alright Riles, well I got one more lesson for you today." Maya said deviously.

"What is it?" Riley asked excitedly.

"This." Maya hopped up off the bed and brought her lips to her best friends, Maya only kept their lips pressed together for a short time but she felt a strong connection when she was kissing her best friend. Riley was stunned by Maya had just done, but she couldn't say she didn't like it, in fact, it felt amazing for her to be kissing her best friend.

"I… I don't know what to say Maya…" Riley said as she sat there thinking.

"Well, did you like it or didn't you?" Maya asked. She thought about saying something romantic and cheesy, but she decided not to.

"I loved it Maya" Riley responded.

"Then get the hell over here" Maya motioned her hand impatiently, waiting for Riley to come makeout with her.

"Yeah, okay" Riley said as she moved her head down to meet Maya's. Their lips met again, and this time they remained together, battling for position. Riley's motions were soft and loving, while Maya's were ferocious and quick. They must have looked absolutely ridiculous, kissing like this, but they didn't care.

"Maya, I love you" Riley said when they pulled their lips apart for a breath.

"I love you too Riles" Maya said as she brought her friend back down to her lips. Then they heard the door open at the front of Maya's house. "Gammy's home."

"Put your clothes back on" Riley said, frightened that Gammy Hart would find out about what they were doing.

"Alright, you go greet Gammy, I'll be out in a second." Maya said as she pushed Riley away. When Riley was out the door Maya sighed to herself, she really did love that girl.

**Wooo! Chapter 3, done. Hope you enjoyed the story, again, feedback is appreciated. Suggestions through personal message only, please and thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Took a long time of writing to get this one out. It's longer than the other chapters so I hope you enjoy. Feedback is appreciated, Enjoy reading!**

Riley was extremely excited, it was a Friday, and she had had kissed her best friend, who she also thinks she is in love with. The next day, she walked around school proudly. People sensed something different in her, but nobody could put their finger on it. She walked up to Maya when she saw her first thing in the morning.

"Hey, Maya!" Riley yelled from across the hall.

"Hey Riles." Maya said as she pretended her ears were hurt from the noise her friend was making. "You don't have to be so loud ya know."

"I know, I'm just reallllyyyyy happy" Riley said.

"Okay then ya weirdo." Maya said as she walked towards her next class.

"Can I come over after school Maya?" Riley again yelled as her friend got further away.

"What ya want hon." Maya said, turning around to face Riley once more before turning the corner.

The day was great for Riley, she was extremely confident, and every question she answered was right. At the end of the day she meet back up with Maya in the hallway where their lockers were.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Riley asked curiously.

"We'll talk about it when we're back at the house" Maya said, trying to be unsuspicious.

"Okay then, I can't wait!" Riley jumped up and down as Maya grabbed what she needed from her locker.

After Maya had what she needed, they went back to Maya's place. When they arrived, there was a note posted on the door.

_**Maya,**_

_**Close friend has died, I will be gone all weekend, your mother came with me. There is food in the fridge that you can heat up when you are hungry. Ri-Ri can come over if you want her too.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Gammy.**_

"I love her nickname for me" Riley said excitedly as they stepped through the door. "It's so cute"

"Yeah, almost as cute as you are" Maya said, smiling at herself.

"Awwww we're like a couple" Riley said as they made their way back to Maya's room.

"That was pretty cheesy…" Maya said, kind of upset with herself for her cheesy compliment.

"So what are we going to do today?" Riley curiously asked.

"I figured we could start off where we left off." Maya said as she pushed her friend down on the bed and straddled her. She brought her lips close and whispered, "This is a pretty good start."

"Yeah I like where this is-" Riley was cut off by Maya pushing her lips against her own. Riley was caught off guard, but in a few seconds she was kissing back. She felt Maya's tongue slip out of her mouth, so she opened her own and allowed Maya access inside her mouth.

They stayed there, lips smashing against each other's for a long time. After a while, Maya started to reach her hand down and squeezed Riley's breast.

"What are you doing Maya?" Riley asked.

"I'm squeezing your breast" Maya said as she continued to softly kneed at Riley's tiny mound. "Doesn't it feel good?"

"Yeah." Riley said, when a soft moan escaped her lips. "Are we sure we want to go farther?"

"Riles, I have wanted to do this since the day I knew what this was." Maya said lovingly.

"Alright Maya I trust you." Riley said as she fell back, pulling Maya's mouth back against her own.

Maya moved her hand back onto Riley's breast. The firm mound felt great as she squeezed it in her hand. As their kissing intensified, Maya started to move her hand even lower. Riley cooed as she felt Maya's hand start to work it's way up her shirt. The hand snaked it's way up Riley's stomach until it pulled up her bra and pushed under it. Maya was now groping Riley's breast skin to skin.

"Mmmmmm" Riley moaned as she pressed her lips even harder against Maya's.

"Let's get this off" Maya said, grabbing Riley's shirt and pulling it over her head. Riley's tight tummy and polka dotted bra was revealed, and Maya said sarcastically. "Nice bra Riles"

"Do your really like it?" Riley asked.

"Sure Riley" Maya said as she laughed. "It's gotta go anyway"

Maya unclipped her best friends polka dotted bra and released the tiny tits they it was holding back. Riley's hard nipples came into view and Maya immediately latched her mouth onto one.

"Ooooooo Fuck Maya!" Riley moaned as Maya kept suckling on her breast.

"You like that Riles?" Maya said as she took a break from the intense sucking she was doing.

"Fuckk yesssss Maya keep sucking!" Riley yelled as Maya switched breasts.

"I think that's enough of that" Maya said as she pulled away from Riley's chest. Riley whimpered, she was loving the feeling that Maya was giving her.

Maya stood up and pulled her own shirt and bra off. Then she laid back down on top of Riley and rubbed their erect nipples against each other. She pressed their lips back together and listened to Riley whimper into her mouth as they stimulated each other's nipples.

Maya moved lower on Riley's body, kissing her way down her neck, then through the valley between Riley's breasts, and on through her stomach. She stopped and circled Riley's belly button with her tongue, Riley laughed at the sensation that the licking gave her. Maya snickered and continued her way down Riley's body until she arrived at the hem of Riley's pants.

"You wanna go further Riles?" Maya asked as she tugged at the top of her best friend's jeans.

"Pleaseeee Maya" Riley moaned wanted to achieve another massive orgasm.

"Alright" Maya said as she unbuttoned the jeans and quickly pulled them off Riley's long legs. Maya saw Riley's polka dot panties that matched her bra and giggled again.

"These legs look delicious" Maya said as she worshipped Riley's legs. She moved her hands up and down, one leg, then the other.

"That feels good Maya" Riley moaned as Maya started to massage her feet. "Ohh yes, right there Maya"

"Your feet are so soft Riles" Maya said as she rubbed her hands deeper into Riley's feet.

Maya then brought her mouth closer to Riley's foot and took a toe into her mouth as she continued to massage the sole of her foot.

"Uhhhhhh" Riley groaned as Maya sucked her toe into her mouth. "Sooooooo good Maya"

Maya stopped altogether and ripped Riley's panties straight off her body, finally revealing the pristine pussy of Riley Matthews.

"I can not wait to get a taste of that!" Maya said as she stared at Riley's young pussy.

"What do you mean by 'a taste'"? Riley asked. "Don't you just rub it and stick your finger inside?"

"Sometimes, but lesbians usually eat each other out..." Maya replied.

"What do you mean by eat out?". Riley again asked.

"Well a man or a woman licks a woman's vagina to give them sexual pleasure." Maya explained to her clueless friend.

"Oh, alright, well as long as I can have another orgasm." Riley said.

Riley was laying back on the bed and Maya was kneeling in front of her. Then, Maya moved her face down towards her friend vagina. She stuck her tongue out and touched it to the bottom of Riley's pussy, who let out a small moan. Maya pushed her tongue harder and pulled upwards, soaking her best friend's cunt with her saliva.

"God yes! Maya that feels so good" Riley cooed as her best friend slowly licked up and down along her pussy.

Maya licked up Riley's sweet juices as they poured out of her slimy cunt. Then, Maya started to push deeper into Riley's pussy. Penetrating it for the first time, Riley was extremely tight around Maya's tongue, but she just kept pushing.

"FUCK MAYA" Riley screamed as her vagina was slowly tongue fucked. "I'M GONNA CUM"

Maya felt a steady stream of liquid pour down Riley's cunt, which made the tongue fucking easier. Maya started to push faster into Riley's pussy, sawing in and out, as her bestie's orgasm was extended. Maya felt the liquid stop and heard Riley panting heavily above her, so she pulled her tongue out of Riley's cunt and stood up to kiss her.

"You taste so sweet" Maya said as she leaned closer. Riley accepted Maya's tongue and tasted her young pussy juices all over it. She moaned into Maya's mouth as she tasted the sweet juices.

"That felt amazing Maya" Riley said when they finally pulled away from one another.

"You want to do the same to me Riles?" Maya asked hopefully.

"Is it easy?" Riley asked, scared to try to accomplish the amazing feat that Maya had.

"Super easy. All you have to do is lick lightly, getting deeper gradually, to get me wet, then you can push your tongue in slowly. When you feel it loosen up you can speed up." Maya explained. "It also feels amazing if you rub the other person's clit with your fingers at the same time."

"Alright Maya I'll try it." Riley said happily, she started to get up, but Maya pushed her back onto the bed.

"Just lay back Riles." Maya said as she hopped up onto the bed and started to straddle Riley's face. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Riley said as Maya started to lower her pussy onto Riley's face.

Riley stuck out her tongue to meet Maya's pussy halfway. The touch of the two organs sent shivers down Maya's spine as her longtime crush was now with her in bed. Riley started to lick up and down back and forth until Maya's cunt was wet with saliva and pussy juice.

"Oh my fucking god Riley, you're a fucking natural born pussy eater." Maya moaned as the oral assault on her cunt built up.

Maya then started to push even further down onto Riley's tongue so that it now pushed past her opening and into her teenage pussy. She leaned forward and gripped the sheets tightly as she felt her orgasm building. Riley started to pushed her tongue faster and faster into Maya's cunt as it got more and more wet.

"FUCK RILEY! FUCK ME LIKE THAT!" Maya bellowed as she came hard. It came hard and fast down onto Riley's tongue. She couldn't drink it all so some of the sticky substance splattered all over her face.

Maya sat on Riley's face for a while longer, enjoying the sensation of Riley still pushing her tongue in and out after an amazing orgasm.

"Riley, that was amazing." Maya said as she got off of Riley's face and laid next to her.

"You taste delicious too Maya" Riley said as she wiped the cum off of her face with her fingers and licked it off, savouring the sweet, sticky liquid.

"C'mere Riles" Maya said as she pulled Riley close to her and in for a deep kiss. When they eventually stopped kissing Maya said. "You go home tonight and stay the night tomorrow alright?"

"Awwww" Riley whimpered, but she wanted to see her family again anyway. "Alright"

Riley washed herself off in the bathroom and put all of her clothes back on. Then, she headed for the door, but Maya stopped her when she remembered something.

Maya reached into her dresser and grabbed a package from underneath all of her panties.

"Take these and wear them when you come back tomorrow alright?" Maya said as she pushed the package into Riley's arms. "There's still a lot you need to learn Riles"

**That's all for chapter 4! Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review of what you thought of the story and what you think I can improve on. Suggestions for later parts of the story will be accepted only through PM, thank you for reading!**


End file.
